Of Pianos and Cameras
by jychan
Summary: After, I fall in love with you, you'll fall in love with me sooner or later..." "That joke wasn't funny at all." Miki said as she stopped laughing, "Of course. After all, it wasn't a joke." FujixOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis nor its characters.... Manga-centric.... FujixOC, Hints of YukimuraxOC

* * *

_**Of Pianos and Cameras  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was definitely a lousy day for Chinen Miki. First, she was late earlier in the morning for her first period. Second, she forgot to study for a Test in Chemistry earlier. Third, she forgot her lunch because she had to rush from home. And lastly, she had to definitely face the wrath of the President of the Music Club for a couple of hours just because she forgot to remind the President about the incoming inter-school Concours.

"How worse could my day get!"

She grumbled as she sighed. At least, she was almost home, thus, her day won't get bad anymore. Since, she'd do her usual routine once she gets home. After all, her parents aren't home, and being an only child, she got used to it already. Aside from which, there's no school tomorrow. 'So rejoice!' She thought

She continued on walking until she heard a click, then a flash from behind. She turned around to see the resident Tensai from Seigaku, none other than, Fuji Syusuke.

"Fuji-san?"

Miki definitely recognized the guy. After all, he was the one who always got swooned by girls. The one who Miki's girlfriends got gaga over. The one who was branded as a 'Tensai'.

"Saa, Chinen-san. It's a surprise to see you here."

She widened her eyes upon what the tensai had said.

"Why are you shocked, Chinen-san?"

"First and foremost, you know me? Wow. That's definitely a wow...."

Miki said as Fuji chuckled and replied,

"Of course, I do know you, Chinen-san. After all, we are classmates."

Miki stopped for a moment and reflected on what he said...

"We're classmates?"

She asked as Fuji nodded,

"Wait.... I didn't know about that."

"Saa, I'm insulted."

"N-No! It's not like that, Fuji-san. It's just that even my friends tell me that I'm too ignorant with my surroundings."

Miki said as she slightly panicked at what the tensai had said. After all, if other people thought that she insulted their 'Fuji-sama' then that would mean she would be the enemy of the more-than-half-of-the-population fangirls of the tensai.

"Why is that so?"

He asked as the two started to walk,

"Hmmm... For me, everything's fine as long as I can play the piano. I'm quite weird, noh?"

Miki said as she sighed, expecting that the tensai might agree with her,

"I don't think so."

"Eh?"

"I don't think it's weird if all you want to do is play the piano. As long as you're interested with it, then I don't think it's weird. After all, I could say the same as for me with tennis. Tennis has been interesting for me for the past few months."

Fuji replied as Miki nodded at what he said,

"It's quite rare for someone to have the same thing as me. I mean, of course, your fellow Regulars are, but to reveal this piece of information... Wow..."

Miki said as Fuji chuckled,

"This would be your stop, wouldn't it be, Chinen-san?"

Miki stopped for a while as she looked at the surroundings,

"Wait a minute. Fuji-san. How did you know?"

She asked as she raised an eyebrow,

"Chinen-san, you're very ignorant, aren't you?"

He said as he pointed to a name plate at the house across the Chinen Residence,

"Wait. Just when did we become neighbors?"

Miki asked as Fuji replied,

"Saa, nah."

"Eh?"

"Do excuse me, Chinen-san."

Fuji said as he was about to go inside his house,

"Wait a minute! Fuji-san!"

She tried to call on the tensai as she sighed as he didn't bother to turn around, and so she went to open the door of her house,

"Tomorrow, let's go to the Park at 3."

She turned around as she caught the tensai's smile,

"Eh? What do you mean? Chotto matte Fuji-san!"

* * *

"It's still 1:30 PM. I could still practice before I go to the Park with Fuji-san. One more time."

Miki said as she played the piano with her favorite piece, The 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven,

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

She stopped as she heard a knock from the door,

'It's that annoying doorman again.'

She thought as she sighed and opened the door, saying,

"Sorry, we don't need your products here."

"Saa, I don't have any products with me, Chinen-san."

"Fu-Fuji-san? Wh-What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to go at 3? It's still 1:30."

"I know."

Miki was dumbfounded on what the tensai said,

"Is that so? Come in. I hope you won't mind. I was still playing the piano."

Miki said as Fuji nodded and went inside while saying,

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Well, I was just practicing with my piano. Don't worry the Concours would still be on the next week. And I just wanted to play 'Moonlight Sonata' just because I had nothing to do. But I guess I'll take a bath then change."

She said as Fuji nodded and Miki left him in the room, going upstairs to take a bath,

'I wonder if he's just fine downstairs. I mean, he's too early for our date... Wait. Where did that come from? It's not a date. It's just me, hanging out with Fuji Syusuke. Yep. That's it.'

She thought as she went inside the bathroom.

* * *

A little while later and Miki was able to finish her bath then soon changed into some yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt and some cargo pants,

"Saa, you look cute with your outfit, Chinen-san."

She blushed upon the tensai's compliment,

"I do not look cute. It's just a simple shirt and then some, cargo pants. How am I supposed to look cute when I'm not girly at all."

She said as she scowled,

"Saa, but trust me, you look cute, Chinen-san."

Miki's eyes widened upon the tensai's compliment,

"Do you know how to play 'Moonlight Sonata'?"

Miki turned to the tensai and replied,

"Hai. Apparently, it's my favorite piece."

"Saa, what a coincidence. It's one of my favorite pieces, as well."

"I like Moonlight Sonata because it seems to be quite mysterious and it has this soothing and serene feeling that it gives you. How about you, Fuji-san? Why do you like it?"

Miki asked as she positioned herself on the chair by the piano,

"I heard it was the theme song for a particular movie around the 70's, was it... It had to do something with vampires."

Fuji replied as Miki felt goosebumps on her skin,

"Is that so..."

'Definitely sadistic...'

She thought as she positioned her hands on the piano and began on the piece, while Fuji was listening to her playing the said piece that the two both enjoyed, although he took some pictures of her as she played the piano.

Miki ended after a few minutes when she looked at the clock and noticed that it was already, indeed, 3.

"Eto, Fuji-san, should we go now?"

Miki asked as Fuji nodded and replied,

"Saa, I was enjoying already by listening to you."

"Eh? You actually enjoyed it? Funny. Some people refuse to listen to me, playing Moonlight Sonata, which this room. This music room is sound-proofed."

Miki replied as Fuji just chuckled while they both exited the room and left the house, while Miki chose some brown flip flops.

* * *

"Neh, Fuji-san, would you tell me the reason why you invited me?"

Miki asked as they were walking,

"Tell me, why do you think did I invite you?"

He asked as Miki thought,

'I don't know. I may think that it might be a date. Wait. Again, Miki, this is not a date. Ugh. Where did that thought come from?'

"Eto, I don't know... It's just that..."

"Eh? Fuji-senpai?"

A brunette girl called as Fuji and Miki turned around,

"Saa, Tezuka-chan. Where's Yukimura?"

"Saa, I'm over here, Fuji."

Miki turned to her left to see a blue-haired guy,

'Why do I have a feeling that this guy is similar to Fuji-san?'

"So, do enjoy your date."

Fuji said as Miki stared at Fuji,

'Could it be...'

"Nn! H-Hai, Fuji-senpai. You, as well, with your girlfriend?"

The girl asked Fuji as Miki's eyes widened while Fuji replied,

"Iaa. She's not yet my girl friend, but yes, we are on a date."

Miki's mouth almost literally dropped on what the tensai just said,

"Ah, by the way, I'm Tezuka Kumiko. This is my boyfriend, Yukimura Seiichi-kun."

"Dozo yoroshiku."

"Domo. Atashi wa Chinen Miki. Nice meeting you, Yukimura-san, Tezuka-chan."

Miki said as she gave a smile to the couple.

"Is that so? Good luck then! I hope the two of you end together. Ja neh."

"Ja, Chinen-san, Fuji."

The couple gave their good-byes and left Miki, blushing as Fuji was just with his usual smile,

"Wait. So, we're on a date?"

Miki asked as Fuji nodded and replied,

"Yes, we are, Chinen-san. I thought you already know. But then, again, you are pretty ignorant of your surroundings."

"Geesh. You didn't have to point out my ignorance, you know, Fuji-kun. But oh well..."

"So, it's already -kun, not -san anymore?"

"Why? You don't like it? I thought that it's about time that I call you with -kun. After all we are on a date, according to what you said. I can't believe I went out on a date with just wearing this one."

"It's OK, Chinen-chan. You look quite cute on what you're wearing. Trust me."

Fuji said as Miki blushed and replied,

"So, it's -chan already?"

"Why? You don't like it? Then, I'll settle with-"

"You're too sadistic, you know that, Fuji-kun. Very, very sadistic."

"I know that."

Miki sighed on his response as they went inside the Park.

* * *

CLICK!

Miki turned to see that Fuji just captured a photo of her,

"Hey! You didn't have to make it a stolen picture! Delete it! Delete it!"

"I don't want to. You looked cute in that photo."

"I said 'delete it' Fuji-kun! I wasn't posing for the camera! I might look hideous! Please!!!"

Miki said as Fuji raised the camera so that she won't reach it, but she was still trying to get it when she lost her balance and the both of them fell, luckily, the camera was just fine as the strap was on Fuji's neck,

"Itaii..."

Miki complained as she looked up to see that she was on top of Fuji, which made her blush into beet red and she stood up,

"G-Gomen, Fuji-kun! Th-That was too clumsy of me. You should have not taken a photo of me earlier."

Miki said as Fuji just chuckled and said,

"I must say, you were a bit heavy."

"Eh? You're so mean!"

Miki said as she playfully hit Fuji on his chest when she looked up and was mesmerized by Fuji's brown orbs.

His face went nearer when Miki said,

"Fuji-kun..."

"Fujiko!!! I didn't know that you were here! Nya!!!"

Eiji's voice was heard as Miki turned her head while Fuji sighed and looked at wherever the direction of Eiji's voice came from,

"Eh? Miki-chan?"

"Eiji-san. It's a surprise to see you here."

"Hoi! Hoi! It's more of a surprise to see you here with Fujiko!"

"Ah I suppose."

Miki replied as she and Eiji felt a chill on their backbone,

"Saa, Eiji, what are you doing here? More importantly, aren't there other things you are supposed to do?"

Fuji said with a menacing aura, visible to Eiji alone,

"Fujiko, why are you having a menacing aura? Nya? What did I do? Aren't you supposed to hang out with Miki-chan? Can't I as well?"

Eiji asked as he hid behind Miki,

"Eto, actually, Eiji-san, Fuji-kun and I were on a date."

Miki said as Eiji's eyes widened,

"EHHH? Is that so? Gomen! Gomen! I wish the best for the two of you! Ja, Miki-chan! Fujiko!"

Eiji said as he left the two,

"I wonder what came up that Eiji-san had to leave early, neh, Fuji-kun..."

Miki wondered as she sighed,

"Saa, I guess he really HAD to leave."

Fuji replied as he had his usual smile on his face,

"Earlier, Fuji-kun, about Tezuka-chan, was she an ex of yours or something?"

Miki asked as Fuji turned to her and shook his head,

"Iaa. She was never my ex. Although we went out one time, but it still got interrupted since we saw some Rikkai Dai Regulars."

Fuji replied as Miki raised her eyebrow,

"Ah, a rival school for Tennis in the past. Although we were able to win against them."

Fuji said as Miki nodded,

"I see... So, are you still in love with her?"

Fuji remained silent on Miki's question but replied a while later,

"Saa, nah."

"Eh? What do you mean by 'Who knows'? Fuji-kun, you have to distinguish it yourself. And I know you can, after all, you are THE Tensai."

"And so, I am."

"So?"

Miki asked as she stood tipped-toe to have the same height as Fuji,

"Hmmm... Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?"

Fuji's question made the pianist blush into beet red while turning around,

"B-Bakabakashii. It's totally nonsense."

Miki replied as she scowled,

"It's not nonsense, Chinen-chan. That could be possible."

Fuji replied as Miki blushed but replied,

"Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Eh? Shouldn't I be the one to say that? After all, I'll fall in love with you, Chinen-chan."

Miki nervously made a laugh as she said,

"That was a nice joke, Fuji-kun! Hahahahaha..."

"After, I fall in love with you, you'll fall in love with me sooner or later..."

"That joke wasn't funny at all."

Miki said as she stopped laughing,

"Of course. After all, it wasn't a joke."

"Nonsense."

"Wait and see, Chinen-chan."

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? I was just scanning around and I thought, why not make a one-shot story or something... I also kinda felt bad for Fuji because Kumiko-chan ended up with Seiichi-kun... In the manga, Fuji's eyes are brown. That's it.


End file.
